


#17 - Someone is watching you Smile

by alphaikaros10



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaikaros10/pseuds/alphaikaros10
Summary: Entry for GW's Love Reflection March Madness 2021!The theme is: Someone is watching you smileEdit: Edited some minor spelling errors
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	#17 - Someone is watching you Smile

Nothing beats that moment when the morning breeze was mixed with the smell of sautéed garlic on butter. That lavish familiar scent has finally broke him off his deep slumber. Heero rose from the side of the bed, and slowly paced through the source of the of the mouth-watering scent. As Heero cleared his half-opened eyes, what was revealed to him was a sight of what he thought would be a slender-bodied, golden-haired goddess.

  
Heero grabbed a stool at the side-counter and quietly watch her humming while cooking. His thin lips arched into a little smile. Relena mindlessly continue to hum and sway her hips. The wooden ladle stirs the mixture of garlic, butter, and rice. She shook the pan and bits of the fried bits were tossed in the air matching the beat of her humming. She reached to side and grabbed the salt and pepper container. Her slender fingertips sprinkled fine salt like it sprinkled magic. Heero gazed once again to her face, her bright aquamarine eyes gleamed from the reflection of the morning light, the morning light made her look even more radiant. Heero's heart throbbed faster with her smile.

  
Relena grabbed the a plate and scooped the fried rice out of the hot pan. She turned to the side counter, and almost dropped the ceramic plate to her surprise. "Oh!" She didn't noticed that he was already up, still with a messy bed hair, top naked, and wearing nothing more than his pajamas.

  
"Good morning, how long have you been there?" Relena asked as her slender fingers brushed Heero's unruly crown.

  
"Just a while. What song were you humming?" He teased. Relena's cheeks were washed with light red.

  
"Oh.. was I loud?"

  
Heero leaned and gently grabbed Relena by the back of her head. He pulled her closer, planted his lips against hers. The tenderness of her lips gave his blood a rush like coffee, no, no coffee could awaken his soul like this. Heero pulled away, his lips turned once more into a smirk. Their eyes were locked into a gaze.

  
"I like seeing you smile".


End file.
